


Dripping Rain on my Phone

by DITRJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a cradle robber, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suga is a match maker from hell, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, When the senpai wants to be noticed, suga is a sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DITRJay/pseuds/DITRJay
Summary: The team moms, and some others, enjoy group chats about drama from their teams.





	1. Chapter 1

Sugamama has created this group

Sugamama changed the group name to 'Disappointed Team Moms'

Sugamama: Hey guys

Momisuke Yaku: Suga, why

Sugamama: What do you mean why, team mom group chat. Its in the name

Momisuke Yaku: Thats not what im worried about, who exactly are the 'team moms' here. Cause you could have accidently added the devil

Iwai-do-me: What's this about the devil?

Momisuke Yaku: THANK GOD!! Fuck, I was worried you'd gotten Oikawa

Iwai-do-me: Hey now, Shittykawa may be... Shitty, but that doesn't mean you can call him the devil

Akaashi Keji: Yeah call him what he actually is, an alien

Momisuke Yaku: I would but he'd probably like that

Iwai-do-me: Bad insult aside, what's up with that plain name Akaashi?

Momisuke Yaku: Yeah I would have at least expected some emo name or something. Especially with how much you say you're always suffering.

Akaashi Kenji: Fine, I have the perfect one

Akaashi Kenji changed his nickname to 'Akaaslit-my-wrists'

Sugamama: Oh shit, I don't think you're stable enough to be a team mom

Akaaslit-my-wrists: You wanted angst, you got angst

Momisuke Yaku: Are you sure you're okay though? Like in all honesty

Iwai-do-me: Do we need to text Bokuto, I think we need to text Bokuto

Akaaslit-my-wrists: Really im fine, it was a joke. If you don't like it change it.

Sugamama changed Akaaslit-my-wrists nickname to 'Akaaslut'

Momisuke Yaku: For Bokuto

Akaaslut: I will neither agree nor disagree to these accusations

Iwai-do-me: No you definitely are

Sugamama: You're one to talk Mr. Do-me

Momisuke Yaku: He wants pretty boy Oikawa

Iwai-do-me: I literally call him Shittykawa

Sugamama: Kageyama calls Hinata dumbass and im pretty sure he likes him

Momisuke Yaku: Oooo, how much do you wanna bet the freak duo would be freaky in bed

Sugamama: First off, leave my baby crows out of your promiscuity, second off, probably. Hinata seems like he's into some kinky shit

Iwai-do-me: Im gonna go enjoy my lunch break in peace. I don't wanna hear about this while I eat

Sugamama: What are you eating

Akaaslut: Oikawa's dick

Momisuke Yaku: Like a popsicle probably

Iwai-do-me: DEAR GOD IM DONE, bye

Iwai-do-me has signed off

Sugamama: We all should really, breaks gonna end soon anyway

Akaaslut: WAIT

Momisuke Yaku: What

Akaaslut: So I can assume that Suga and Iwai like their captains, I may or may not be guilty of it. So does that mean that you like Kuroo?

Momisuke Yaku: NO. DEAR GOD NO.

Sugamama: <https://media.giphy.com/media/12XMGIWtrHBl5e/giphy.gif>

Momisuke Yaku: FUCK YOU

Momisuke Yaku has signed off

Akaaslut: Nice

Sugamama: Thanks

Akaaslut has signed off

Sugamama has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Sugamama has created this group

Sugamama changed the group name to 'Pretty Boy Setters'

Akaaslut: You need to stop making group chats

Sugamama: Come on its fun, why not

Milk_Man: wtf

Milk_Man: What's with the name Akaashi-San

Sugamama: Language Kageyama 

Akaaslut: Another person questioning my name

Akaaslut: Im gonna guess you're Kageyama

Sugamama: I literally just said his name

Milk_Man: Quit dogging the question

Neko-Atsume: Im curious too

Sugamama: Kenma, Kageyama, Its a joke on the team mom group chat

Oikafuck: Oooooo, thats sounds nice. Now I know who Iwai-chan is always texting 

Oikafuck: I'll make a team dad one later

Milk_Man: WHY SUGA-SAN WHY

Akaaslut: I thought I had escaped it in the other group chat but nope, im gonna go die

Akaaslut changed his nickname to 'Akaaslit-my-ducking-through'

Sugamama: We've already been over this Akaashi, you're not stable enoUGH TO BE A TEAM MOM

Neko-Atsume: I would be concerned but the auto-correct kinda ruined it. What were you even trying to say

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through: slit my fucking throat. 

Oikafuck: Wow, such rude reactions from my beautiful presence. 

Milk_Man: There's the door, leave /door emoji/

Neko-Atsume: Nevermind Akaashi's name, what's up with yours Kageyama

Oikafuck: Yeah

Oikafuck: You're not a man, you're a boy

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through changed Milk_Man's nickname to 'Milk_boy'

Milk_boy: You didn't even bother to capitalize boy

Oikafuck: You don't deserve the capital letter

Oikafuck: Capital letters are only for the best. And last time I checked I was number one in the prefecture

Neko-Atsume: #reckt

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through: #roasted

Milk_boy: You do realize we're all setters right? That wasn't  just towards me

Sugamama:...

Neko-Atsume:...

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through:...

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through: Fuck you Oikawa 

Akaaslit-my-ducking-through changed his nickname to 'Akaashit'

Sugamama: Why that name?

Akaashit: cause im tired of all of your shit

Milk_boy: Rude

Neko-Atsume changed Milk_boy's nick name to 'Milk_My_Dick'

Milk_My_Dick: Wtf Kenma

Neko-Atsume: I was thinking about Hinata, then I remembered how obvious it is you like him, then I started to think about who'd be top

Neko-Atsume: Be glad I think you'd be the top

Sugamama: Im starting to think Nekoma's players might be obsessed with sex

Akaashit: Or maybe just Kageyama and Hinata's not relationship

Oikafuck: Have you not made your move Tobio-chan? Even after you asked me for advice?

Milk_My_Dick: FUCK YOU OIKAWA. YOU KNOW THAT WAS FIR VOLLEYBALL

Neko-Atsume: *For

Neko-Atsume: The fact you asked him for advice at all is appalling. 

Milk_My_Dick: Hold on

Milk_My_Dick: If its obvious how the fuck has that dumbass not noticed

Milk_My_Dick: Wait nevermind

Oikafuck: Maybe because you call him dumbass and try to hit him

Neko-Atsume: I speak from experience from watching Yaku and it doesn't work

Sugamama: Wait Yaku likes somebody?

Akaashit: Could it be the forever promiscuous Yaku wants to settle down?

Sugamama: We'll be right back, we need to hear this from the source

Sugamama has signed off

Akaashit has signed off

Milk_My_Dick: I'm gonna go get some milk

Oikafuck: Did we need to know that

Neko-Atsume: Did we really need to know that

Oikafuck: Great minds think alike

Neko-Atsume: Gross, I'd rather be brain dead

Neko-Atsume has signed off

Milk_My_Dick has signed off

Oikafuck: I guess now is a better time then ever to start that captain team dad thing

Oikafuck: group chat

Oikafuck: Thats what it was

Oikafuck: Brain fart

Sugamama: SHUT UP

Akaashit: Shut the hell up

Neko-Atsume: Stop talking 

Milk_My_Dick: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR GET THE HELL OUT

Oikafuck: Fine I'll stop talking 

Oikafuck: I'll make a chat that loves to hear me talk

Oikafuck has signed off

Neko-Atsume has signed off

Milk_My_Dick has signed off

Sugamama has signed off

Akaashit has signed off


	3. Chapter 3

Sugamama has signed in

Akaashit has signed in

Sugamama: YAKU YOU BITCH

Akaashit: We know you like someone

Sugamama: SO GET YOUR ASS ON

Momisuke Yaku has signed on

Momisuke Yaku: WTF

Momisuke Yaku: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT

Momisuke Yaku: Which fucker do i need to punish 

Sugamama: What's the punishment?

Momisuke Yaku: 100 rounds of diving drills

Akaashit: Don't you think that's too much

Momisuke Yaku: 100 spikes

Sugamama: Maybe you should calm down

Momisuke Yaku:100 receives

Sugamama: What's wrong with you guys and not being stable 

Sugamama: Do I need to call child protective services

Akaashit: MOVING ON

Akaashit: Who do you like

Iwai-do-me has singed on

Momisuke Yaku: Guess

Iwai-do-me: Lev

Momisuke Yaku: WTF 

Momisuke Yaku: HOWWWWWWWWWW

Momisuke Yaku: WITCHCRAFT

Iwai-do-me: Honestly besides you, pudding head, and messy hair guy I don't know anyone else on your team

Sugamama: PUDDING HEAD!!!! I'm deadddddddddd

Akaashit: Messy hair guy, wow I is weak. I am cry. Is great.

Momisuke Yaku: Your team isn't any better Iwaizumi. Turnip-kun, that one guy that's always with him, you and that shitty captain of yours. 

Akaashit: Turnip-kun

Akaashit: More like Turnup-kun

Akaashit: yay its kindaichi

Sugamama: My daichi's better than your daichi

Momisuke Yaku: How did we jump from my liking Lev to which daichi is better?

Iwai-do-me: Don't even question it

Iwai-do-me: Wait

Iwai-do-me: Akaashi what happened to your name

Iwai-do-me: It was so beautiful

Akaashit: Fuck you

Akaashit has signed off

Sugamama: This wasnt a very productive conversation

Sugamama: Do know we'll be coming back to this

Sugamama has singed off

Iwai-do-me: I'm just gonna go

Iwai-do-me: this conversation's not going anywhere and I don't know what to say

Momisuke Yaku: Wait

Momisuke Yaku has changed Iwai-do-me's nickname to 'Iwai-do-me Hajimgay'

Iwai-do-me Hajimgay: your an asshole

Momisuke Yaku: You're*

Iwai-do-me has signed off

Momisuke Yaku: Bitchen

Momisuke Yaku has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

Sugamama has created this group

Sugamama changed the group name to 'how to get the boy you like to notice you '

Sugamama has changed the group name to 'How to get senpai to notice you'

Sugamama: ROLL CALL

Sugamama: Say here

Sugamama: and who you like

Aceahi: do we have to Suga

Sugamama: if you call me mother then maybe ill think about it

Aceahi: Mother please

Sugamama: Nope youre doing it

Aceahi: What if I'm the senpai

Sugamama: Cradle robber

Aceahi: ummm, for a sec I actually thought id be able to do it but now I'm not so sure

Sugamama: grow a spine and say it before I tell daichi you're wimping out

Aceahi: well I guess I like Nishinoya

Milk_My_Dick: Dumbass Hinata

Aceahi: um

Aceahi: is that you kageyama

Aceahi: What happened to your name. Its a little vulgar don't you think

Sugamama: Nekoma happened

Aceahi: Oh...

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: Well, um

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: Tsukki

Ennoshe_a_hoe: Tanaka

Sugamama: good, now we can go down the line about how to help

Milk_My_Dick: What about you Suga-San

Milk_My_Dick: Don't you like Daichi-san

Sugamama: That's not important

Sugamama: what's important is helping my babies get together

Sugamama: SPEAKING OF

Sugamama: Hey Kageyama, Asaahi, have you seen the selfie that Hinata and Noya posted?

Sugamama: <https://m.vk.com/wall-80124836_58>

Sugamama: sorry, I couldn't find the original post, but guess what they tagged it

Aceahi: What

Milk_My_Dick: How would we know?

Sugamama: Two cute crows and their million dollar smiles

Aceahi has saved the link

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: ?

Ennoshe_a_hoe: ??

Milk_My_Dick: that new updates got me bent dude

Sugamama: I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILDREN TALKING LIKE COMMON THUGS

Sugamama: at least be uncommon. Be like Asaahi our resident thug

Aceahi: Suuuugaaaaaaa, whyyy

Sugamama: Maybe you should learn to screenshot instead of saving

Ennoshe_a_hoe: Can we take a step back to notice kageyama's face in the corner

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: OH MY GOD IT IS

Aceahi: Is it bad that im jealous?

Ennoshe_a_hoe: Anyway, Suga, do you have any of maybe Tanaka

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: Or Tsukki

Sugamama: Maybe I do, maybe I don't

Sugamama: Whatcha gonna give me for it

Ennoshe_a_hoe: We'll get daichi to ask you out

Sugamama: mmmmmmmm

Sugamama: mmmmmmmmmm

Sugamama: How about we just make a giant group chat for the team and see where that goes

Aceahi: Deal

Ennoshe_a_hoe: alright

Sugamama: I'm gonna be honest. Compared to the other group chats I made, this was kinda boring

Sugamama: Be funnier or you'll have a practice from hell

Sugamama: and you know I can get daichi to let me do it too since coach and sensei aren't gonna be at the next practice

Aceahi: um

Aceahi has singed off

Ennoshe_a_hoe has singed off

Ya_ma_its_GUCCI has singed off

Milk_My_Dick has singed off

Sugamama: that's it, youre all doing diving drills

Sugamama has singed off

 

Sugamama has singed on

Sugamama: For asahi <http://orig01.deviantart.net/bac8/f/2014/233/b/1/nishinoya_x_reader___manly_by_khriky-d7w2lr5.jpg>

Sugamama: for Asahi and kageyama <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/1f/93/821f93cdf5ffd3a381c23c2349cf09f1.jpg>

Sugamama: for ennoshita <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/48/ca/2a/48ca2a00b09e9d117f0347b195d83a37.jpg>

Sugamama: another for ennoshita  
<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/50/ec/8d/50ec8d85205d08e3d9ea745805b52461.jpg>

Sugamama: for yamaguchi <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1c/73/ea/1c73ea0051d9679fc53dfb1ca0da5c59.jpg>

Sugamama: for yamaguchi again <http://pre05.deviantart.net/19d0/th/pre/f/2015/168/5/3/sleep__tsukishima_kei_x_reader__by_xxchocomelkgirlxx-d8xo7hm.jpg>

Sugamama: the last ones for kageyama <http://static.zerochan.net/Hinata.Shouyou.full.1969250.jpg>

Ennoshe_a_hoe has signed in

Ennoshe_a_hoe: how did you get these

Sugamama: they couldn't say no to their mother


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien nerd  
> Two mindless dummies  
> And an evil goodie-two-shoes

Oikafuck has created this group

Oikafuck changed the group name to 'Team Dad Chat'

Oikafuck:HELLO

Oikafuck:You all must be pleased to be in my presence

 

 

 

Oikafuck:....

 

 

 

Oikafuck: um 

 

 

 

Oikafuck: Hello?

 

 

 

Oikafuck: Did I mess up creating the chat

 

 

 

Oikafuck: if anyone's there say something 

Dadchi: Oikawa 

Oikawa: Oh, Daichi good 

Dadchi: We've abducted your friends

Oikafuck: REALLY

Oikafuck: WAIT WHO IS WE

Dadchi: We aren't from here

Dadchi: We've come from galaxies away

Oikafuck: WAAAAAAAIT 

Oikafuck: ARE YOU ALIENS 

Oikafuck: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

Dadchi: We've probed your friends

Oikafuck: What oh my god. What about the Bokuto's and Kuroo's phones? What happened to them?

Dadchi: They're being gone through 

Oikafuck: What are you here for what info do you need 

Oikafuck: I can give it to you

Dadchi: Volleyball

Dadchi: It is a game of war on our home planet and we are looking for information and great players to win our battle

Hoot_of_a_dad: Information extraction complete 

Purrfect-Papa: Information extraction complete 

Dadchi: We must go now before your friends wake up so we can get them to our planet

Oikafuck: WAIT

Oikafuck: TAKE ME WITH YOU

Oikafuck: I'LL DO ANYTHING

Dadchi: You must change your nickname to what we say so we can connect with you to bring you here

Hoot_of_a_dad: It is the only way

Purrfect-Papa: You must do it

Oikafuck: Okay what is it

Dadchi: You've been Oikafuck-ed with

Oikafuck: Okay

Oikafuck changed his nickname to 'You've been Oikafuck-ed with'

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: OKAY WHEN DOES IT HAPPEN

 

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: Hello?

 

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: .

You've been Oikafuck-ed with:..

You've been Oikafuck-ed with:....

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: I hate you all

 

 

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: wait

Hoot_of_a_dad: what

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: you referred to yourselves as my friends

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: You guys consider yourselves my friends?

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: :)

Purrfect-Papa: No we were fucking with you there too

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: :(

Dadchi: No hard feelings Oikawa?

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: Fuck you

Dadchi: If you're gonna be like that then I might as well tell you I came up with the idea

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: Rude :(

Dadchi: Plus we did what you couldn't and beat shiratorizawa so we're on our way to nationals

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: :((

You've been Oikafuck-ed with: k

You've been Oikafuck-ed with has signed off

Hoot-of-a-dad: Savage 

Purrfect-Papa: #OikawaGetsRekt2k17

Dadchi: A man's gotta protect his pride

Purrfect-Papa: Aaaaaaaaand he went back to being a dad

Hoot_of_a_dad: laaaaaaaaaame

Dadchi: At least I actually act like one and set a good example for my team

Purrfect-Papa: Its funny until its turned on us

Hoot_of_a_dad: If you excuse me I'm just gonna go cry to Akaashi now

Hoot_of_a_dad has signed off

Purrfect-Papa has signed off

Dadchi has signed off


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters aren't really going to be that funny, drama really, cause drama's real

Hi_notta_thang has started this group

Hi_notta_thang changed the group name to 'help a young boy out'

Hi_notta_thang: how do you get a girl to stop crying? Please?

Guardian DUDEity: WAAAAAH

Tanakem-out: WAAAAAH ARE YOU WITH A GIRL

Guardian DUDEity: DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SHOUYOU

Hi_notta_thang: WAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOO

Hi_notta_thang: Im asking cause my sister started crying and I've tried everything

Hi_notta_thang: You have an older sister Tanaka-senpai, what do you do

Hi_notta_thang: She said its girl things. But I can't leave her like this. Do you think she likes a boy and got turned down 

Hi_notta_thang: OH NO SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS

Hi_notta_thang: IM GONNA KICK THIS GUYS BUTT. HOW DARE HE BREAK HER HEART. BUT SHE'S SO PRECIOUS AND YOUNG. SHE'S GROWING UP TO FAST. MY BABY SISTER WHYYYYYYYYYYY

Tanakem-out: Heyyyy

Tanakem-out: I think you need to calm down Hinata

Hi_notta_thang: Oh sorry, she stopped crying while I was ranting. Something about her favorite boy band breaking up or something like that. Nothing I can really do to fix that

Hi_notta_thang: But did you really thing I was dating someone

Guardian DUDEity: yeah dude

Guardian DUDEity: a cute guy like you must be with someone right

Hi_notta_thang: I've never actually dated anyone or been confessed to

Tanakem-out: Yuu and I are experts on confessions 

Guardian DUDEity: YEAH TO OUR PRECIOUS KIYOKO

Hi_notta_thang: have you guys ever thought of confessing to anyone else

Guardian DUDEity: yeah but I doubt he'd agree

Tanakem-out: same, he's also to good for this world, though he is scary sometimes 

Hi_notta_thang: HE???

Tanakem-out: Yeah we're both bi

Hi_notta_thang: Really?

Guardian DUDEity: yep, swing both ways

Hi_notta_thang: Then what are the guys you like like

Tanakem-out: Well he's a lot like Daichi, but his presence isn't as strong and he's more of the mother type anyway. He's a second year

Guardian DUDEity: he's pretty wimpy, for a tall third year he's too shy and anxious

Hi_notta_thang: So Ennoshita-san and Asahi-san then

Tanakem-out: HOWD YOU GUESS

Hi_notta_thang: I spend just as much time with them as I do with you

Tanakem-out: Maybe you aren't as clueless as we thought, does that mean you know about kageyama then?

Hi_notta_thang: What about him?

Guardian DUDEity: Nevermind that... Is there anyone you like or the way you swing?

Hi_notta_thang: I've never thought about it really

Hi_notta_thang: I've thought both guys and girls are attractive

Hi_notta_thang: You've seen me around certain people, My face gets all red and it looks like im puffing out steam

Hi_notta_thang: But I've never really had feelings for anyone, im not even sure what that feels like

Guardian DUDEity: Like your heart starts beating fast

Tanakem-out: And you wanna be around them all the time so you do anything to be

Guardian DUDEity: And you try your hardest around them, and you want them to do their best too

Tanakem-out: Some people who are really in deep have really cheesey nicknames for them too

Guardian DUDEity: OH YEAH HUH

Guardian DUDEity: They're normally puns 

Hi_notta_thang: oh...

Tanakem-out: What is it Hinata?

Guardian DUDEity: Do you actually have someone in mind then?

Hi_notta_thang:...

Guardian DUDEity: Shouyou?

Guardian DUDEity: Say something

Hi_notta_thang:...

Tanakem-out: Hinata, use your words

Hi_notta_thang has signed off

Tanakem-out: I think we broke him

Guardian DUDEity: oops, don't tell daichi?

Tanakem-out: or suga

Tanakem-out has signed off

Guardian DUDEity has signed off


	7. Chapter 7

<8:15 pm>  
Sugamama has created this group

Sugamama has changed the name to 'The incestuous crow family'

Dadchi: Really Suga

Sugamama: What Daichi?

Dadchi: incestuous?

Sugamama: Mhm

Sugamama: Boys would you like you explain?

Aceahi: Not unless you admit it first

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: Yeah I agree

Milk_My_Dick: Third

Ennosh_a_hoe: Yea, mother, wanna explain

Sugamama: THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN

Dadchi: I'm so lost

Guardian DUDEity: YEAH, what's going on here 

Sugamama: ARE YOU DEFYING YOUR MOTHER? SO YOU ARE A THUG ASAHI

Sugamama: I'm dissapointed in you Asahi, how would Nishinoya ever know how you feel if you go to jail?

Guardian DUDEity: Wait what?

Sugamama: You wouldn't want him to never know would you?

Aceahi: why

Aceahi: why suga what have you done

Aceahi has signed off

Sugamama: What kind of son have we raised Daichi? Runs away at the first sign of danger, such a shame

Guardian DUDEity: ARE WE JUST GONNA LOOK OVER THIS SHIT

Sugamama: Oh by the way, I know not every ones here but You're all coming to my house for a party this weekend

Guardian DUDEity: SERIOUSLY 

Guardian DUDEity: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Guardian DUDEity has signed off

Dadchi: That was pretty messed up Suga

Sugamama: Maybe, but they'll be a thing by the end of today

Sugamama: BTW have you heard they updated the site? There's time stamps now

Ennoshe_a_hoe: Is now really the time to talk about this?

Ya-ma-its-GUCCI: We can see that 

Milk_My_Dick: Im suddenly very scared of you...


	8. Chapter 8

<8:45 pm>  
Guardian DUDEity has created this group

Guardian DUDEity: Asahi

<9:12 pm>  
Guardian DUDEity: Please talk to me

<9:51 pm>  
Guardian DUDEity: please don't do this to me

<10:24 pm>  
Guardian DUDEity: you always run from your problems

Guardian DUDEity: is that what I am? A problem?

Guardian DUDEity: you don't even know how I feel

<11:06 pm>  
Guardian DUDEity: GODDAMNIT I KNOW YOU'RE READING THESE

Aceahi: Sorry I just got on

Guardian DUDEity: YOU KNOW THAT'S A FUCKIN LIE

Guardian DUDEity: IT WOULD HAVE SAID YOU JUST SIGNED IN IF THAT WERE TRUE

Aceahi: sorry

Guardian DUDEity: Are you really though? Why? You ignored me for over two hours

Aceahi: Its not like its easy to talk to someone like you

Guardian DUDEity: Oh, so there's something wrong with me now is there

Guardian DUDEity: So I am a problem then

Aceahi: NO

Aceahi: that's not what I meant

Guardian DUDEity: So what did you mean

Guardian DUDEity: Cause in all honesty here im tired of this

Guardian DUDEity: So tired of trying

Aceahi: I meant that you're

Guardian DUDEity: that im what?

Aceahi: Your amazing. Its so hard for me to talk to you sometimes cause you're too good for me. Too much for me to handle. I hate disappointing you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I just run away.

Aceahi: This actually is taking me a lot of courage to say but,

Aceahi: I like you

<11:28>  
Aceahi: Nishinoya?

Aceahi: Oh no, I screwed up didn't I

Aceahi: please don't hate me for this

Aceahi: we can just pretend like nothing ever happened

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock at the door. It was the last thing Asahi needed right now. But, since he was alone, there was no way he could really ignore it. Especially if it were something important.

So he got up. Arms weak, legs weaker. It was hard to stand. How would this affect the team? How would this affect their friendship? He had already screwed up once before, but now? Now he'd gone too far. Far past the line of fixing things.

As he walked to the door, all he could feel was dread. He didn't even care he was answering the door half naked. Nothing mattered anymore. He'd probably need to quit the team again. He really didn't want to. He hated that, but he hated the thought of the shorter boy being uncomfortable more.

He reached for the door, opening it slowly. Eyes growing wider at who it was.

"Asahi"

He was the last person he wanted to see. But, then again, he couldn't look away. Nishinoya pushed his way past the third year. Taking off his shoes, and pardoning himself. He went further into the house. It wasn't like it was his first time there. He knew the home just as well as Asahi.

The taller followed the shorter, down the hall to his room. Closing the door behind them. Their chat still up on his computer.

"Nishinoya, its almost twelve, you shouldn't walk around this late at night. Its dangerous you know."

The boy in question sat down at his desk, spinning the chair around to face him. The look he had shared nothing as to what he was thinking. It was then that Asahi noticed his eyes. His big, puffy eyes. He'd been crying. That's the last thing he wanted.

"You're and idiot Asahi."

"I'm not going to deny it." He really wasn't. He couldn't take himself right now. Couldn't carry his own weight. Without realizing, he'd fallen to the ground. His knees stung, but he didn't care. His heart stung worse.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question. He didn't need to ask to know. The evidence was there.

"Do you know why I've been crying? Cause there's more than one reason."

"Cause I'm a jerk. And an idiot. Nor am I someone who deserves your respect."

"I will agree, you're an idiot. You've been acting like a jerk, but I wouldn't say you are one," The boy paused for a second. Most likely thinking of what to say next. "But no matter what, even if you do something completely idiotic, you'll have my respect."

He never thought he deserved his respect. He always tried to find something that would make him feel as he did, but he never found it. He could never compare to the boy before him in so many ways.

Asahi was at a loss for words to say, luckily he didn't have to.

"Asahi. I need you to just listen to me for a sec. Don't think, don't say anything, just listen. Okay?" All he could do was nod.

"First off, you really hurt me ignoring me like that. It's the main reason I cried. And you know I don't cry easily. Secondly, don't jump to goddamned conclusions. You have no idea how I feel. For all you know I could be madly in love with you."

He hadn't even noticed he had been looking at the ground, but by the time he had, his head had already snapped up to look the boy infront of him. His eyes were sad, yet warm.

Asahi watched as he raised from the chair and walk the few steps to reach him. In his seated position he only went up to his chest.

"Noya." He couldn't think. Could barely talk. He could only stare. He couldn't help pulling the boy close into his arms. He leaned his head into his chest and took a deep breath. For the first time that night he felt calm.

"Asahi." The shorter boy pulled him closer. Held him tighter. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you look hot with only sweats on."

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about the not texting part. But I felt like I couldn't let it be done like that. If you don't like it say so, I'm still pretty iffy about it anyways.


End file.
